


Come Home

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is not very happy with her partner. Now she just has to make her understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

“Stop moving,” Alex snaps, fingers digging none to gently into the shoulder beneath her touch. A sharp hiss is the response she receives, “Stubborn, pigheaded, jackass,” she continues to mutter while tending the wound that has her attention.

Hands reach up to gently still her own, “Alexandra, I’m okay.”

Alex glares, wrenching her hands away, “This time,” she mutters, “you’re okay this time.” She applies the final bandage to the still faintly glowing wound on Astra’s shoulder, “The rest of this is going to take time to heal, I refuse to make the wound bigger. You’ll just take a little longer to heal.”

The younger woman intends to move past the table but Astra’s hand sneaks out to rest on her hip and gently guides her closer. When she’s close enough Astra wraps her arms around Alex’s waist, pulls her in close. For long moments Alex remains limp in the other woman’s embrace until she’s clinging to Astra, mindful of the recently bandaged wound.

“I’ve got you,” Astra promises, maneuvering Alex to stand between her legs. “I’m safe, brave one.”

Alex’s fingers curl into Astra’s dark locks, tangling into the soft curls she loves so much, “You almost weren’t,” she says against Astra’s forehead.

“But I am, love,” Astra says quietly, pulling Alex impossibly closer.

“You have to promise me you’ll be more careful,” the younger woman says resting their foreheads together.

Astra’s grip tightens imperceptibly on Alex’s hips, “I’m not going anywhere, Alex,” she promises.

“Astra, it's more than me and Kara you have to come home to now. If something happens to you -”

“Hey, I’m coming home,” Astra says. “I came home tonight and I’ll keep coming home. You and Kara and our family will always bring me home.”

“Just be more careful,” Alex whispers, “please?”

Slowly Astra nods, sensing that there’s something Alex hasn’t fully said, “I will,” she promises, “I promise I’ll be more careful.” Gently brushing silent tears from Alex’s cheeks Astra brings their lips together, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alex whispers and settles into Astra’s arms, face hidden in the crook of Astra’s neck. Astra smiles into Alex’s hair, hands coming to rest at the small of Alex’s back, she’s found where she belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Astra/Alex mending one or the other after a fight? unless you're not taking prompts


End file.
